A Lazy Day
by Chelsea1023
Summary: This is my first Fanfic Attempt! Just a little Alex and Jo smut continuing after 11X08. Hope you Enjoy!


This is my first fanfic ever and I am very nervous about it. I have been reading a lot of fanfics and I became inspired to try to write one. I didn't know where to start so I just did a continuation from the last episode (11X08) and took it from there.  
>I am not sure if the characters will sound in character or not or how this story will be regarded. Please review to let me know what you think and if anything is good or bad.<br>I am not sure if I will continue writing different fics but I will see what the reaction is to this story. 

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Jo opened her eyes and felt Alex's arms wrapped around her and a smile came to her face. They had spent the night making love with Alex giving Jo her "proof." She rolled over to see him smiling back at her as he kissed her good morning.<p>

"I know we didn't talk about it last night because we were so busy, but I don't want you to feel as if I'm not here for you or if you feel left out or…"

"Alex its fine really. I'm not used to this. It's only ever been me by myself and when I do have someone its one person and then they go away. I've never had the whole family thing or the house open when I needed it. I've never been so attached before either and that scares me because like I said I have everything to lose."

Alex wrapped his arms around Jo and pulled her into a tight hug. He understood what she meant, he really did. The emotional part of relationships scared him to death and he was more sensitive then he liked to let on. With Jo it was different. He felt as if she got him and he could be himself completely. He was all in and he wanted to make sure she understood that. The problem was he was also very loyal to his friends and he wasn't going to be the one to deny them a place to stay. He never had the true family either and they were the closest he had to one.

"Remember when I told you that when the shit hits the fan you have your intern class to fall back on? Mer is all I have left of my intern class. She's been here for me throughout the years and we have fought but she's my sister, my best friend, my best man. Arizona has always given me advice and been a mentor to me. When I was on the outs she was there worrying about me. I know what it's like to be on the outs and I don't want anyone to feel that way. I want them to have a place to stay. Everyone has lived at this house. But Jo if it's really bothering you…"

"Dude! What's with the speech? Its not Alex, trust me. I should have brought it up when she first started coming in our bed and I wouldn't have been so frustrated this whole time. We gotta work on talking about these things and figuring it out because in five years I want to be stronger than ever and not needing to have a house open to fall back on"

He wrapped his arms tighter around Jo and leaned in to kiss her. _Perfection. _He couldn't believe he was so lucky. No more words needed to be said. She understood and he loved that she did.

"I work the night shift tonight, the downfall of being a resident still, but I think we should spend the day together. Watch movies, relax, cook brunch, considering we spent most of the morning in bed, have a date day. And on the plus side Meredith and Arizona are both working today, so I get you all to myself"

"Sounds good to me. I can make some pancakes I think I have a mix around here but if you want anything more complicated than that you can do the cooking"

"Please I'm surprised you can make pancakes. We have been dating for more than a year and we never do the cooking thing. When I first met you you didn't even own a cup. I thought you were helpless."

Alex got out of bed and pulled on a pair of boxers and sweats. He made his way to the kitchen and started mixing the pancake batter. He never made breakfast at his house that often but having grown up taking care of his siblings he knew a thing or two about the stove.

"You're spoiling me…I like it when my boyfriend spoils me" Jo wrapped her hands around Alex from behind as he flipped the first batch of pancakes. The aroma filled the kitchen. She got out butter and syrup from the fridge, which Alex surprisingly had, and even got some whip cream out to make their day together start with a little celebration. She made her way to the living room with the utensils and toppings put them on the table and flipped through the channels to see if any good movies were on the watch.

Alex finished the pancakes and put them on some plates and entered the living room. "Anything good on?"

"No, I never watch TV during the daytime. I'm either at the hospital or studying"

"Let's just flip through channels and eat before it gets cold" They sat eating contently and mocking the TV shows that were on. They were both enjoying the couple of hours they had left together before Jo had to go back to the hospital and they had to shift back to reality.

Jo grabbed the bottle of whip cream and started eating it out of the can. Alex was eyeing her with a smile. _So Hot. _He thought of the time she had powdered sugar all over her face and all he wanted to do was kiss her. Now he could so he took advantage and leaned in for a kiss. He tasted the whip cream left on her lips and she tasted amazing. _Mmm._

"Do you want some of your own?" She took the whip cream bottle and sprayed it into his mouth but he moved his head last minute. The whip cream ended up on his bare chest and some on his sweatpants.

"Look what you started" He smiled and got the bottle out to spray her back. They started a whip cream fight trying to lick it off of each other but really making more of a mess.

"Alex….You're getting the couch all dirty. The white couch... We have wasted the day and I haven't found one good movie yet!"

"Well lets go get clean" Her eyes started to sparkle as she ran up the stairs. It took him a few minutes but he ran behind her to follow her into the shower.

They may not have gotten anything accomplished and Jo was going into work in two hours but it was what they needed. _A Lazy Day._ They had the serious talk, and the playful fun and soon it would come crashing down to reality. The house was always open but it was _their_ house and they enjoyed having it today just for themselves.


End file.
